


Tuckington Gum Oneshot

by AlwaysTheImpala



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Crushes, Gum - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Tuckington - Freeform, shipwrecked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4941736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysTheImpala/pseuds/AlwaysTheImpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wash happens to stumble upon a piece of gum while on ship. There was only one piece and Tucker craves a piece of gum at the moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tuckington Gum Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place when they crashed on Chorus. Hope you enjoy! ~A

It was just anther boring day in the canyon. They were still stranded. Wash thought he would make more use of his time by scavenging the ship for supplies. After all, he had been working on the communications tower for most of the day. Wash did inventory, and they were running low on food rations. Other than that everything else was okay, considering their situation. Wash had been walking past a crate and noticed a grey plastic square sitting on top of it. Its shiny box gad caught his attention. He picked up the square and opened it. He realized it was a pack of gum.

"Wow, who would have thought..." Wash said to no one in particular. The problem was that there was only one piece left. Wash absent-mindedly took of his helmet and put the strip of gum in his mouth. Minty flavors exploded in his mouth, he hummed at the sensation. He held his helmet to his side and walked toward the exit of the ship. Wash had returned back to Blue Base and ran into a helmetless Tucker.

"Hey Wash! I was wondering....Wash?" Wash hummed.

"Is the gum you are chewing on? Where the hell did you get gum? Can i please have a-" Tuckers questions were cut sort by Wash's interruption.

"That was the last piece, Lavernius." Wash blurted out to stop Tuckers questioned. Tucker shuttered and froze, it turns him on so much when Wash uses his first name like that. Tucker looked like he was in deep thought to Wash. Wash did have a crush on the young Private. He was perfect in Wash's eyes, and he couldn't stand when Tucker would make all those dirty jokes since it would make Wash weak at the knees. Little did Wash know, Tucker felt the exact same way, but didn't think Wash did. Tucker always tried to flirt with the older Freelancer just to see him blush and stutter since that was so god damn cute in Tucker's mind. Tucker suddenly had a idea.

Tucker had quickly strutted towards Wash and captured his lips in a deep, passionate kiss. Wash dropped his helmet to the ground.Tucker felt Wash tense up and freeze for a second, but then immediately relaxed and start to kiss back. All of there emotion was seeping into this single kiss, so much passion. It was difficult to get close since they are both in armor but they were sliding hands all over each others body, skin sensitive to touch. Tucker needed Wash to part his lips in order for his plan to follow through. He hastily grabbed Wash cod piece and Wash gasped into the kiss.

That was all Tucker needed, he teased his tongue in Wash's mouth. He felt what he was looking for and pushed it into his mouth. Once he had it securely in his mouth he pulled back. They both were panting but Tucker was chewing loudly on the gum.

"D-did you just steal...m-my gum?" Asked a flustered Wash.

"Thanks Wash." Tucker said while walking away, chewing excessively loud. Wash was awe-struck for a moment and sprang into action.

"Where do you think you are going, Lavernius?" Tucker involuntary moaned softly. Wash grabbed him by the forearm and dragged him towards the sleeping quarters. Oh, Tucker knew where this was going and he loved it. They stopped in front of Wash's room and Wash lead him in. Once the door was closed a locked, Wash pinned him against the door attacking his mouth. He could get used to this.


End file.
